Engineering rules provided for connecting a subscriber to the public network comprise especially anchoring of the cable on the external face of a wall of a building of the subscriber.
As illustrated schematically in FIG. 1, the conventional techniques for anchoring aerial cables, such as mentioned in publications FR 2 783 646 and WO 2006/125783, comprise a fixing hook 10 which is fixed directly to an external face of a wall 20 of a building and therefore turned towards the outside, and which supports a tensioner 30 for a telephone cable 40. This tensioner 30 maintains substantially constant tension on the subscriber aerial cable 40 towards the pole of the public network 50.
Fixing the hook 10 by an operator on the external face of the building is generally done by means of nacelles, allowing the operator to access the high parts of the external face of the building.
Because of the tensioner 30, the subscriber cable 41 downstream of the latter is devoid of tension stress. Therefore, because of the tensioner 30, it is possible to deport penetration of this cable 41 inside the dwelling, for example by having it run along the external face of the building as far as the point where the cable 41 enters the building.
This enables the anchoring point to be dissociated from the penetration point to allow anchoring when the penetration point is not appropriate for anchoring. In this case, the cable 41 is different to the cable 40 (for example a cable 41 less visible on the wall, especially white or beige, while the cable 40 is especially a cable whereof the exterior is black neoprene). An external housing containing the connection of these two cables 40 and 41 is necessary to create a cutting point with the additional risk of transmission problems.
Such interventions in the high parts of external faces of buildings prove to be delicate and dangerous, especially in the event of bad weather.
In addition, in some configurations, access to the high parts of the external face of a building is not possible: external face too far away, nacelle or ladder too short, loose soil, obstacle in front of the external face of the building, etc. In this case, it is not always possible to access placements required for fixing the anchoring hook or placements required for running the cable through.
Using more sophisticated access means, such as scaffolding, truck nacelle with large offset or operators rappelling from the roofs proves to be excessively costly and time-consuming (deployment, intervention and stowage).
Finally, even if the external face of a building is accessible, it is not always possible to access the ideal fixing placement: fixing as high as possible, in a discrete position, etc.